The use of cameras and recording devices has greatly increased as electronic camera devices have adapted to a variety of form factors. For example, a variety of wearable cameras such as camera glasses (e.g., Google® Glass), helmet-cams, or other body-mounted (e.g., GoPro® cameras) form factors allow users to perform self-recording of activities from unique perspectives and points of view. However, wearable camera devices often encounter issues with limited memory spaces to capture video data, or involve manual user control to start or stop camera recording. Further, once video is captured, long periods of time (often hours) are involved to edit the video to the most interesting scenes.